


So Intensely Irritating

by cardinalrachelieu



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Just so much smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalrachelieu/pseuds/cardinalrachelieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Finn fingerbangs Rae at the pub circa episode 3 — sometime after the Archie thing but before the Green Lane gang incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rae was on a tirade against the Backstreet Boys. They were  _ruining_  music and Chloe had said how catchy one of their songs (if you could even call it that) was. “They just— they just—  _How_  can ya like them?”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. ”I dunno. I think they’re all right.”

Everyone made a face that seemed to say, “Yeah, okay. I guess.” She was surrounded by idiots.

Rae brought her glass up to her lips. “You’re all mental.” She took a generous sip.

Finn knit his brows and bobbed his head. “Right, thanks for sharing with the class,” he mocked. “Can we get back to having fun now?”

Rae rolled her eyes. “Such a prick.” He shot her a look filled with such venom that she should have melted on the spot. She made a mental note to mumble more quietly in the future.

Finn quirked his jaw to the side and upended his glass. Chloe clicked her tongue and elbowed her under the table. Rae’s top lip drew up in a sneer. If he could be a complete knobhead, then so could she. Where did he get off thinking that he was the only one who knew something about music? What kind of elitist, pigeon-brained, annoying w—

“Oi, I’m up for another. Get you lot anything?” The gang rattled off their drink orders while Rae deliberately refused to make eye contact. Ugh, he was absolutely insufferable. Just because he had a pair of shoulders that could put Adonis to shame didn’t mean that—“Rae!”

She nearly jumped out of her skin, blinking rapidly as her vision focused in on reality. “What?”

“Are ya deaf? I just asked you to help me with the drinks.”

She set down her beer, dropping her head back to look at him as he stood behind her. “Why do I have to help? Why can’t Arch—”

He let out something between a groan and a sigh. “Just come on.”

She pushed herself back from the table, dragging her feet after him as they made their way up to the bar. He was resting with his forearms on the ledge of the counter when Rae finally caught up, which gave her an absolutely obscene view of his ass. She picked a spot on the ceiling to stare at and waited for him to hand her a pint.

He cleared his throat. “Look. I don’t know what I did to piss ya off, but I’m sorry, all right?” He wasn’t quite looking at her, his chin tucked toward his shoulder, eyes falling somewhere on the floor by his feet.

“’Course you don’t know,” she scoffed.

He turned ‘round to face her full on now, throwing up one of his arms in defeat. “There ya go again! Just tell me what I did so I can apologize!” The pitch of his voice went up and his shoulders were practically an extension of his ears.

Rae’s eyes rolled back into her skull and she was briefly amazed that she hadn’t strained some muscle in the process. “As if you’re  _actually_  capable of giving an apology—” She didn’t see it coming, so when he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her sideways she was caught off balance, stumbling into one of the lads leaning on the bar.  _Sorry_ , she mouthed before whipping her head back ‘round so she could see where she was stepping. Of  _course_  Finn would knock her into someone else. That’s just the type of person he was. Inconsiderate, narcissistic, pushy— _Was he leading her into the disabled toilet?_

He pulled her in after him before slamming the door and resting his back against it, one hand curling around the brass handle.

“Right, let me have it.” He motioned his free hand toward his face, dipping his chin and raising his eyebrows. His eyes flicked back up to hers when she didn’t immediately respond.

Rae opened her mouth twice before deciding on words. “Let you have… what?” Her chin jutted forward with the last word, and she supposed she looked something like a giraffe.  _Nice, Rae. Real attractive._

“Whatever it is that you’re on at me ‘bout. Just… Just yell at me or somethin’.” His hands fumbled with the empty air. He might be an insufferable twat, but the kid had good hands. She found herself wondering what they’d feel like pressed against her skin.

She swallowed hard. “Why would I yell at you?”

“’Cause I obviously did  _somethin’_  to make ya angry.” He dropped one of his hands so quickly that it made a slapping sound against his leg.

It was quiet for what she would’ve sworn was hours. She’d read every word on the poster to her left a full three times at this point – anything to avoid looking directly at him. “I’m not angry.” Her voice was small now. She shrugged her shoulders, drawing her whole body into itself.

He took a step away from the door, reaching a hand toward her before thinking better of it and gesturing to the space between them instead. “Then why’re ya muckin’ me off all the time?” There was an insistent tone about his question.

Rae struggled to find the right words.  _I want to bite into your perfect ass like a violent dog but you also make me want to punch you in the face_  wasn’t exactly something you told someone in a disabled toilet. “You’re just… you’re just—”

“Just what!?” he barked.

Her eyes snapped to his. “SO. INTENSELY. IRRITATING.” She’d pinched her fingers together, nail beds going white from the pressure, and was using them to emphasize each word as she talked. She could feel herself yelling but couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He was on her before she had a chance to take a breath, his palm pressing into her hip and forcing her spine flush with the cold, hard tile lining the back wall. His nose brushed hers and she could feel his chest rise and fall with short, shallow breaths. She didn’t know what to think. Had she hit her head when he pulled her in here? Was she actually hallucinating all of this?

He brought his free hand up to her cheek, thumb brushing over the soft skin before his fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was afraid to say something, lest she break the spell, but his touch radiated heat and she involuntarily gasped, breathing him in and leaning into his touch.

Finn closed the gap, mouth hot and hungry on hers. He tasted like beer and tobacco – a horrible combination, really, but she couldn’t get enough. Whatever this was, she was going to get a piece of Finn Nelson while she had the chance – before the boy came to his senses and realized he was out of her league (or she woke up and found out she’d suffered a concussion).

Rae’s hands found the soft cotton of his shirt and bunched up the material in tight fists, tugging him to her. His palm was at the back of her neck, fingers gripping the soft skin and cradling her head.

And then his other hand was pulling at the hem of her skirt. She shifted away from the wall slightly to accommodate, the fabric sliding up to her waist with ease. He used his knee to spread her legs apart and then dipped his hand to the spot where her thighs touched. His fingers felt smooth over top of her leggings and she rocked her hips into them. He pushed back into her, slowly sliding all four fingers up until they found the top of her waistband.

He pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes. She gave a small nod and captured his lips with hers once more, sucking on the bottom one hard enough to bruise.

_Oh my god his hand was in her knickers_  and, for a split second, she was self-conscious, but then he was running his fingers over her clit and her vision blurred around the edges. A moan got caught in her throat, vibrating through the kiss before she turned her head to the side and sucked in a gulp of air.

Finn buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pressed one finger into her. Rae was sure she’d lost herself in some daydream because there was no way this was actually happening. It just wasn’t possible that  _Finn Fucking Nelson_  had one – no, two fingers curled inside her, rubbing a spot she’d only ever read about in girly mags. Something like a whimper spilled over her lips and Finn moaned into her skin as a reply.

It felt like a coil was being wound up inside her, a tightness forming in the pit of her stomach. But coils could only be wound so tight. After a certain point, all that energy had to be released.

Finn lifted his head and repositioned his hand so that his thumb was firm on her jaw line and the remaining fingers dug into the side of her neck. He turned her head so she was looking at him. “Come for me, Rae.”

Her whole body started to shake, and she was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been holding her up, she would’ve fallen over. Her vision went bright white and then black around the edges, and everything was silent except for the keening noise coming from her own throat. It came in waves, pulsing from her core as though she was a nuclear reactor. His mouth found the skin just below her jaw and sucked.

She finally stilled, her eyes closing softly as Finn began to slide his fingers out from her slick folds. He pressed his lips to hers again, and she kissed him back lazily, the fog in her head impeding her fine motor skills.

The door crashed open as some drunk stumbled in on them, and Finn yanked his hand back hard enough for the elastic band to snap at Rae’s waist.

“Oi! Piss off, mate!” He grabbed him by the collar and threw him out, shutting the door once again before turning ‘round to face her.

Rae had fixed her skirt so that it looked like nothing had ever happened. A few finger combs through her hair got it looking tame enough, too. She felt like she was glowing, though. She wondered if other people would be able to tell.

“Look, Rae… I don’t… I hope—” She couldn’t read him. Her brain also wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders, though, so she decided to table that puzzle for another time.

 “You’re still a prick, y’know.” Her tone was cutting but her smile betrayed her. For all she cared, Finn could like the Backstreet Boys. The things he could do with those fingers absolved him of any crimes against music he could  _ever_  commit. “Now, I know of a few mates of mine that are expecting drinks. What say we don’t keep ‘em waiting any longer, yeah?”

He bit the inside of his cheek, stepping between her and the door. “You gonna keep ignorin’ me and callin’ me a prick?”

“Why? Does it turn you on?” she teased, a smirk firmly plastered on her features.  _Nailed it._

His lips quirked up in a grin as he reached for the handle. Finn let her walk out first, holding the door open wide. By the time they’d picked up the (slightly warm) drinks from the bar and made it back to the table Chop was tapping his fingers impatiently and Chloe was bending old straws into triangles and squares.

Chop made grabbing motions for his beer, accepting it gratefully when Finn finally handed it over. “Thanks, mate.” Finn gave a nod. “Oi, Raemundo. Why’s your cheeks all red?”

She felt her self flush even more, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn bite his lip to hide a smile.

“Oh, y’know. Finn said somethin’ and it got me all flustered.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but now Finn’s cheeks were turning scarlet, too. Right… time for a subject change.

Chop bobbed his head up and down in agreement. “Yeah, he can be a right knobhead sometimes.”

“Oi! I’mma take that beer back!” he threatened.

The gang erupted into a fit laughter when Finn reached across the table in a mock attempt to take Chop’s beer back. Chop recoiled his arm too fast though and ended up sloshing the amber liquid all over his nose and chin. Izzy grabbed for a napkin to clean him up, everyone else fighting for air as their chests shook.

No one noticed the looks Rae and Finn were exchanging. Half of his mouth was pinched up in a smirk, eyes soft as he looked over at her. She mirrored him and brushed her leg against his under the table.

_Ah, hell. I think I actually like the bastard._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since they’d seen each other. Three days since he’d had his hand down her pants. Three days since he’d felt her whole body shake around him.

He’d fucked up. He’d  _properly_  fucked up. What must Rae think of him?  _He’d fingered her in a disabled toilet, for fuck’s sake._  Who  _does_  that?

Finn Nelson. Apparently.

What if she was avoiding him? What if he’d ruined their friendship? And then a scary thought crept in.

_Oh my God – what if she hadn’t wanted him to touch her like that?_

He had his jacket in hand before the question had finished echoing through his mind. The door to his bedroom slammed shut behind him but he was already halfway down the staircase. He took them two at a time, nearly stumbling on the landing.

He had to make sure she was all right. He had to fix this.

The ride over to hers felt like it took years, and the whole time he was mentally replaying what had happened, searching his memory for any indication that he’d pushed her to do something she hadn’t wanted. By the time he made it up her front walk and knocked on the door he was sweating and panting and on the verge of tears at the thought that he’d hurt her.

He placed a hand on the doorframe to steady himself, the other clutching his black helmet. He jumped back when the lock clicked, tripping over his feet a bit before they found solid ground again.

Rae’s black hair framed her face, and the draft of air from the door opening caused it to dance across her cheeks before it stilled. The way the sunlight was hitting her eyes made the amber flecks in them sparkle. He was half convinced she was actually made of sunshine.

“Hiya.” Her mouth turned up into a half-smile.

Finn tightened his grip around the helmet he was holding level at his waist. “Rae.”

Her smile melted away. “Finn, are you all right?” She’d seemed to notice his disheveled state, eyes raking up and down his body for any sign of trauma.

“No, I’m fine,” he laughed.  _Lie_. He ran his palm over the crown of his head, messing up his hair. “Can I… can I come in?” She nodded, the warmth returning to her face. He stepped over the threshold and followed up to her room, doing his very best (okay, maybe not his  _very_  best) not to stare at her hips swaying as she climbed the stairs ahead of him.

It was different than he’d imagined. Sure, all the right band posters were hung on her walls, but then there was the Care Bears duvet.

Finn felt like he was standing in a sauna. He set his helmet down on the floor and stripped off his leather jacket, laying it gingerly on the bedspread.

She closed the door and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes were drawn to the way her lips moved, the bright pink flush of them against her creamy white skin. Looking at her was like listening to your favorite record.  _Focus, Finn._

“Right, what’s up?” Her voice was light, but when she asked the question she rolled her shoulder in a way that make her chest stick out and Finn felt a tightness just below his belt.

He pinched the hem of his shirt between his fingers, rolling it around nervously. “Rae, I’m not— I’m no good at…” He couldn’t look at her. He picked the white tips of her converse as a focal point, watching them inch closer to him as he tried to get this apology out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… to…” he fumbled with the air, searching for the right words. His throat was dry and his pulse felt like a kick drum in his ear. He dragged his eyes back up to hers, “…push you,” he finished.

Her eyes were soft and heavy and her bottom lip was pinned between her teeth. “What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout?” She hooked her index finger through his belt, urging him closer.

_Wait, was she making a pass at him?_

He let his hands fall to his side, balling them up into tight fists. “Rae, I just—”

“Just what?” She slid the leather out of the buckle, tugging it out of the loops on his jeans.

He told himself to keep it together. “Listen…” Her hand slid over the rough denim, resting just on top of the zipper before palming him through the material. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

She backed him against the door. “My mum’s out ‘til later. Plus, I think I owe ya for the other day.” She squeezed.  _Fuck._

His vision was going all blurry and his head knocked against the wood. He dragged his neck back upright, huffing out a big breath as he tried to force his eyes into focus. “Rae, ya don’t owe me anythin’. I—”

“Oh my God, you regret it.” Her hand snapped back to her chest and Finn instantly missed the pressure against him. “I’m so stupid. How could—”

“No!” He pressed his eyes closed and took a steadying breath. “Look, I like ya, right? I just… I was afraid I’d fucked it all up, was afraid I’d hurt ya… y’know… when….” She was quiet for a long minute before letting out a bark of laughter, and he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His brows creased and his lip ticked up. “Oi, come off it. I’m bein’ serious.”

She swallowed another laugh. “No, Finn. Ya didn’t hurt me.”

“Ya sure? Because I want ya to—” She cut him off before he could finish the thought.

“Did you just say ya liked me?” Her eyes were narrowed playfully and that familiar grin was back on her face – the same one she’d given him three nights ago just after she’d fixed her skirt and teased him ‘bout being a prick.

He responded in kind, his open mouthed smirk briefly turning into an exaggerated frown. “I might’ve.” He stepped toward her, bringing a hand up to curl his finger ‘round a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. “What’s it to ya, girl?”

Her lips tugged up into a smile in response. He liked it when she smiled. It reminded him of summer.

He kissed her then – properly, cradling her head in one hand while the other wrapped around her back. He wasn’t going to rush things this time. She deserved more than a quick one-off in a disabled toilet. She deserved more than two minutes of sloppy kissing and clumsy friction.

He backed her up to the bed, following her down as she reclined. His hand paused above her zipper, and he pulled back just far enough to look at her for her answer. She gave a nod again, just like the other night.

His brows lifted in question. “You sure?” He needed her to be clear. She needed to want this.

“Mmhm.” The pillow made a scratching sound against her hair when she kept nodding.

Finn felt like his heart was in his throat. He unzipped her jeans, relishing in the little squirm she did as he took his sweet time. When his fingers finally made their way down her knickers, she was already wet. One, then two fingers slipped in effortlessly.

Her hips rocked into him as she let out a little moan, and he felt a pull in his gut. Watching her pupils dilate, hearing the little sighs escaping her lips, feeling the way her muscles flexed as her hand gripped the bedspread when he pressed his thumb into her clit  _just so_ … knowing that he was responsible for these things turned Finn on like nothing else.

He was torn between wanting to kiss and and wanting to watch her come undone underneath him. He traced little circles with his thumb while his middle and index finger moved in and out of her, and when her breath hitched, he quickened his pace.

He could feel it coming before it happened. Her walls tightened around him and her entire body went still while she held in a breath. She’d pinched her eyes shut and tilted her head back, lips parted in a silent prayer. Then a wave of pressure traveled over his fingers from top to bottom and her legs began shaking. He captured her mouth in a rough kiss, swallowing her high-pitched sob as she tumbled over the edge.

His trousers were feeling awfully tight but he didn’t much care. All he cared about was the way Rae’s body was quivering underneath his touch. It made him happy, and that was something he’d not felt for a long time.

He kissed her temple when he removed his fingers, pausing to slide them over her entrance one last time and reveling in the involuntary jerk her body did in response.

Finn shifted so that her head was resting on his chest and he tangled a hand in her hair before deciding instead to trace random letters on her back. As her breathing slowed, he switched to simple words. It was something he’d done ever since he was little. After his mom had left, it had been difficult for him to talk about his emotions. He’d taken to writing things out on his skin instead. It helped him sort out his words, made it easier for him to figure out what he was feeling.

He’d never written something on someone else before, though.

R-A-E

F-I-N-N

He started looking around the room, writing the names of things he saw.

B-E-D

M-I-R-R-O-R

O-A-S-I-S

She let out a small sigh and nuzzled her cheek into a soft spot on his chest. She smelled like vanilla and honey. It made him feel safe – like he could trust her, like he could talk to her. His fingers were on the last letter before he realized what he was spelling.

L-O-V-

His lips pressed together in a small smile.

E

“Well, I s’pose now I owe ya two.”

He nearly launched himself off the bed and through the ceiling when she spoke. It felt like he’d taken a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart.

“I thought you were—” His voice came out high and it cracked on a few syllables. He cleared his throat and started over. “I thought you were sleepin’.” He pushed himself up on the bed so his back was resting against the wall. She looked up at him lazily.

“Nah. Just thinkin’ ‘bout how I wanna make ya come so hard ya fall into a coma.”

_Fuck._


End file.
